The present invention relates generally to axle assemblies for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a family of modular axle assemblies which include a majority of common components.
In view of an increased demand for vehicles having all wheel drive systems, many manufacturers are currently offering vehicles equipped with an optional four-wheel drive system. Typically, a two-wheel drive vehicle includes a non-driving axle assembly which differs greatly from the driving axle assembly used in a similar four-wheel drive vehicle. Not only does the driving axle include the additional requisite power transmission components, but the axle housing itself is also typically very different. Because the non-driving and driving axle assemblies have similar but different components, the cost associated with providing both two-wheel drive and four-wheel drive vehicles may become prohibitive. Specifically, design, prototype and testing programs are required to evaluate each design. In addition, the different axle assemblies often require dedicated tools and manufacturing process steps which are individual to each type of assembly. Unfortunately, the cost of creating and using multiple sets of fixtures and tooling is very high.
While the present method of providing driving and non-driving axle assemblies is functional, a need exists to reduce the complexity and cost of offering two-wheel drive and four-wheel drive vehicles.